Neal's Dad
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: My take on how the story played out after the fourth season finale of White Collar. Spoiler: In the Wind. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Neal's Dad**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** My take on how the story played out after the fourth season finale of White Collar. **Spoiler:** In the Wind. **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**Warning: The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 1**

Having just learned that his father, James Bennett was the dirty cop he claimed not to be Neal was interrupted by a phone call from Diana.

"He what!" Neal cried as he turned towards his father and asked,

"What did you do, Dad? Diana says that there is a warrant out on us for assaulting Pratt and I didn't lay a hand on him."

"I didn't touch Pratt, just another excuse to make me look bad. I shoved his body guard, not him...it was your misfortune to be with me at the time to get your name on that arrest warrant."

"Diane says that you also killed Pratt. Did you do that out of revenge?"

James said nothing.

"Peter has been arrested for Senator Pratt's murder. Peter said that you shot him but that it was self-defense that Pratt was about to shoot you."

"Yes, I shot him...but I can't go back. They will arrest me no matter what Peter says and I won't go back to prison!" replied James.

"But they have arrested Peter for the killing and he's innocent. You've got to tell what really happened and free Peter!" demanded Neal who grabbed James by the arm.

James pulled away and snapped, "Don't...I would hate to do something I would regret," and walked angrily away leaving Neal to realize that he had lost his father but thanks to his quick thinking he could save his dad...Peter. He looked up at his cellphone and smiled. As soon as he had hung up on Diana he had started recording the conversation between James and himself hoping he could get James to confess and free Peter and he saw that he had. He grabbed the landline and called Diana not wanting to chance erasing James' confession.

"Diana...my dad refused to come in and confess but I got his confession on my phone...will that do to get Peter out until my father can be captured?" Neal asked excitedly not realizing that James had come back and heard his conversation.

"So you would turn your old man in for this FBI agent who you want to call father?" he spat out with a sneer.

Neal turned quickly around and said, "Peter has been more of a father to me than you ever were...he cares and yes I would turn you in to save him."

"You ungrateful whelp," cried James who backhanded Neal with enough force to knock him to the floor. "Well, it's going to be a lost cause because your "dad" will be spending time in prison for my crime. Hand over your phone?"

Neal put his hand to his face before looking up at James, "NO!"

"We will just see if I can convince you to hand it over," he said as he took his belt off and began to beat Neal with it. Neal curled up in a ball and held on tightly to his cell phone hoping that Diana was on her way to save him and arrest his father.

Neal was saved but not by Diana but by June who had heard the commotion and hurried up to see what was wrong. She opened the door to find her adopted son being savagely beaten by the man she only knew as Neal's father and reacted by putting herself between Neal and his father and refusing to move.

"You are going to have to go through me to get to him!" June declared as she glared at James whose hesitation caused him to finally hear the sirens blazing as they got closer and he ran out but before he left he turned and said "I guess this something else that your "dad" was wrong about…a beating doesn't make you obey at all!"

"Come on son, let's get you to your bed so I can check you out," June gently told Neal as he slowly got off the floor and moaned. It was only then that he began to cry out from the pain of the beating. He refused to let his father see his tears but when June put herself between him and his father he could no longer contain them.

A few minutes later Diana and Jones rushed into the apartment to see June taking care of a weeping Neal. "James was beating him when I arrived," explained June, "I don't know why but as soon as he heard the sirens he ran away. It's only been a few minutes," she added.

"Neal, did he get the phone?" Diana asked quickly.

Neal shook his head, "NO! That is why he was beating me; I wouldn't give it to him and he thought that he could beat it from me. Here..." Neal replied as he handed his cell phone over and Diana was able to hear the conversation as was June. Jones had rushed out to put an APB out on James in hope that he was still in the area.

Diana smiled and said, "This should do the trick and June if you can take care of our hero I'll rush this to Peter's lawyer and see if we can get him freed posthaste."

June nodded and watched the young woman hurry off before turning back to Neal just as Mozzie walked in. "What's wrong? I just saw Diana and Jones leave and there are cop cars all over the place?"

"J-James shot Pratt-t but P-Peter was arrested-d because P-Pratt was shot with Peter's gun-n," sobbed Neal.

"Surely they know that Peter wouldn't kill Pratt," Mozzie said cautiously.

"Agent Hughes wouldn't but C-Calloway is another s-story. S-she's the

one that arrested him," Neal replied as he started to get his emotions under control.

"Mozzie stay with him while I get something to ease his sufferings," June asked as she got up but whispered in Mozzie's ear as she was passing, "check him out and see if he is seriously injured...he wouldn't let me look." Mozzie nodded as he moved closer to his friend.

"Why don't you fill me in while I check you out," Mozzie offered as he carefully began to undress Neal.

By the time June had returned Neal was resting comfortably in his bed dressed only in a t-shirt and sleep pants. "He's fine June...its just going to be a few days until he can sit comfortably or lay on his back. No broken skin but he could use some sort of pain killer for now," Mozzie said.

"I brought him a couple of Aleve for pain and some sunburn lotion to ease his soreness. I'll let you put it on," June replied as she handed the lotion over before getting Neal a glass of water to take his Aleve with.

"Here Baby, take these; they will make you feel better," June said as she helped Neal up on his side so he could swallow the pain killers.

"Thanks June for everything," Neal replied after swallowing the tablets and lying back down on his stomach


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diana and Jones returned to the office but before giving the cellphone to Calloway Jones made a copy not trusting Calloway to do the right thing. "Agent Calloway, I have evidence that proves that Peter Burke didn't shoot or kill Senator Pratt," Jones said as he and Diana went to her as a team.

"What kind of evidence do you have and where is Caffrey? I sent you two to apprehend him. He's not on his anklet," she replied angrily.

"We have James Bennett's confession that he not Peter shot and killed Senator Pratt," replied Diana as Jones handed over the cellphone. "Caffrey recorded his father when he confessed to it. He also says that it was only him that pushed the Senator's body guard and not his son...so that should take the heat off Neal."

Calloway held out her hand and said, "I will be the judge of that. Give the phone to me."

Diana handed it over and waited. Calloway turned the recording on and all in the room heard the message. "If our experts can identify that the caller is really James Bennett then it looks like Agent Burke has been cleared of the murder. Agent Jones will you handle this and get back to me as soon as you find out?"

Jones nodded and taking the phone back hurried to the experts to find out the truth. Calloway turned back to Diana to ask,

"And where is Caffrey?"

"He's at his apartment recovering from an assault from his father that he suffered through to keep that evidence from being destroyed," replied Diana proudly.

"He needs to have his anklet reattached...do you want the honors?"

"Yes, ma'am," Diana replied as accepted the anklet that Peter had been wearing to throw them off in the recovery of the box.

"Diana...you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of the contents of the box we were searching for?"

"No ma'am, I don't," Diana replied as she waited to be dismissed, which she was a minute later and left to reattach Neal to his anklet.

As soon as Neal persuaded Mozzie to leave and get him something to eat; he tenderly got up and dressed and by Mozzie's return he was gone. "Damn it Neal, you were supposed to stay and rest," cussed Mozzie just as Diana entered carrying the anklet.

She looked around the room and not finding Neal asked Mozzie,

"Where is he? I've got to put his anklet back on."

"He's gone but I bet he hasn't run only gone searching for his father," guessed Mozzie.

"I have his cellphone…does he have another?" asked Diana seriously as she looked at Mozzie.

He reluctantly nodded, "but until I look check the numbers I can't tell you which one he is using now."

"Then do so and fast. Agent Calloway isn't going to be as understanding as Agent Hughes was."

Mozzie nodded. He knew that already and began to check the numbers he had in his phone and after a few missed tries he found the one that Neal was using. "Neal! You got to come back home…Diana is here with your anklet…No…Neal!" he began to talk when his phone was yanked away by Diana.

"Caffrey…you get your tail back here immediately…Peter won't be happy to learn that you are AWOL. He can't protect you like he did when Hughes was in charge. They are verifying the voices on your phone now…it should be only the matter of time before they confirm that it is your father confessing to Pratt's killing….Caffrey…Neal!"

"He hung up?" asked Mozzie innocently.

"Yes…what was the number you called?"

"It won't matter; he has probably already ditched it and will have a burn phone within a few minutes. What did he tell you?" asked Mozzie.

"That he is searching for his father and when he finds him he will call us but until then he's not coming in," replied Diana angrily. "When Peter catches up with him I hope I'm around to see him get the spanking of a life time. His father is dangerous and he will sacrifice his son for his freedom like he did Peter. We've got to find him before he gets himself in more trouble than he is now. Do you think he would listen to Elizabeth if she told him to turn himself in?" Diana asked.

"Probably if it was for any other reason than Peter's release," replied Mozzie.

"Then we have to get Peter released so he can find him and safe him from Calloway," replied Diana. "I'll work on getting Peter released and you work on finding him," she added as she walked out.

"Mozzie nodded and started calling other friends in the city to be on the lookout for his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Diana returned to the White Collar Department she was happy to see her boss a free man being hugged by his wife. "Boss…the recording freed you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes…that and Pratt's bodyguard stepped forward and cleared me. He saw the whole thing but was too far away to prevent it. He testified that it was James and not me who killed Pratt and he also cleared Neal from the assault charge. He said that Pratt wasn't even touched by James or Neal. That he had been the one that James had pushed," Peter explained and then looking over Diana's shoulder for someone asked, "Where is Neal?"

"He's taken off after his father…Boss, he took off before we could put the anklet back on…Agent Calloway isn't going to like that and probably issue a warrant for his arrest," Diana asked in a low voice.

"Calloway isn't an issue any longer," as a new voice entered the conversation. It was Reece Hughes.

"Are you back, sir?" asked Diana.

"Yes, I've been reinstated and Calloway has been demoted when it was learned that she left Peter's gun in easy reach of James Bennett who used it on Senator Pratt. As I understand it she relieved you of your badge and gun when it was discovered that you were wearing Neal's anklet in the attempt to lead them away from the box that Mozzie and your father were seeking?" Reece asked Peter.

"Yes, sir. She put both my badge and sidearm in her purse. She must have left the purse in the room that they thought the box was in. It was only when they discovered that Mozzie and James had the box and ran to intercept and she left it behind," Peter explained.

"She was negligent in leaving it behind especially when it was learned that it was used to shoot and kill the senator. If she had taken it Senator Pratt might still be alive and then it was brought out that Pratt was responsible for her being named my successor as well as my being forced out. When the director of the FBI heard that he reinstated me and demoted her. Now what is this about Caffrey being off his leash?" asked Hughes as he looked towards Peter.

"He's gone after his father, sir and I would like to find him…again. He took a beating from his father to make sure that James confession be used for my release," explained Peter.

"When you captured him and put him back on his leash make sure he knows that this is unacceptable behavior…he's a CI and not an agent," ordered Hughes with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," replied Peter as he kissed his wife goodbye and beckoned to his team. "We have two jobs…find Neal and then find his father."

The first thing Peter did in his search for Neal was to call Mozzie.

"Suit? You're free?"

"Yes and I've heard that Neal is on the loose in search of his father. Where is he Mozzie?" asked Peter.

"I don't know...really but if he calls me I can tell him that you are free," the small man offered.

"I want you to tell him more. Tell him that not only am I free but I've been reinstated and I'm looking for him. He's to call me immediately. Tell him he has nothing to fear from Calloway; she's been replaced for her part of Senator Pratt's death. She left my gun in the room where Pratt was instead of taking it with her. Hughes has replaced her. Neal needs to come in and together we can search for his father. He's got to realize that it isn't safe for him to search on his own; he can't be sure what James might do when he learns what Neal's plans are for him.

Neal needs to come back in so the anklet can be reattached to his ankle and thus keeping him safe," Peter explained to Neal's friend.

"If Neal calls I will pass this information on but I can't be sure that he will do as you request," Mozzie replied.

"Tell him that it is an order and if he disobeys he will not like the outcome," Peter added before hanging up.

Mozzie nodded to himself. He was worried too about their friend who just had his heart ripped out by his long lost father when he refused to testify for the only man who cared enough for him, Peter Burke, his handler and admitting it to himself, his Dad.

It was about an hour later that Peter's phone rang and he answered it to find that Neal was on the other side. "Neal...where are you?" Peter asked quickly.

"It's true...you are free and been reinstated?" Neal asked as he sidestepped Peter's question.

"Yes. I assume you have talked to Mozzie and he gave you my message?"

"Yes, but I had to hear it from your lips before I could believe," Neal said emotionally.

"Neal, you've got to come in then together we can search for James," Peter replied as he urged his "son" to turn himself in. "The warrant for your arrest has been dismissed. Pratt's bodyguard cleared you of any wrong doing in the "assault" of Pratt and he also testified as to seeing James pull the trigger and not me. It was with his evidence as well as the confession that you recorded that I was freed. El said to tell you that she will fix you whatever you like for getting that confession," Peter added with a smile.

Neal smiled as well. "Anything?"

"Anything you want. Now Neal how soon can you get to the White Collar department?" Peter said as he changed the subject.

"I'm not coming back until I have my father with me. He's got to do the right thing and turn himself in and formally make his statement," Neal replied.

"NEAL GEORGE BENNETT BURKE! You get your tail back to this office at once; if you disobey me this time your sitting comfortably won't be an option for a long, long time!" threatened Peter.

There was a pause at the other end before Neal replied, "You gave me your last name?"

"Well, you told your father that I've been more of a father to you than has. If that is the case then you have been the son that El and I couldn't have...so I gave you my last name," confessed Peter.

"You can just drop the Bennett and it will be okay with me," replied Neal timidly.

"Consider it done...now NEAL GEORGE BURKE you get yourself back here at once or I will give you such a thrashing that you will regret it for a lifetime," Peter ordered.

There was another pause as Neal considered his options before he meekly replied, "Okay, I'm coming back...tell "Mom" that I would love a roasted chicken with all of the fixings...she knows what I like," and he hung up while Peter gave a mighty sigh of relief. One problem solved and now all he had to do was find James Bennett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal had every intension of coming in as he had promised Peter but he had only one more place to check for his father and since he was in the neighborhood he didn't think Peter would mind too much if he checked it out as well. He kept on telling himself that if he found James he would just call Peter and tell him where he was and all would be fine. It was a good plan except for one thing he wasn't the only one hunting at the moment. James had discovered Neal while he had been on the phone and was now stalking him.

It was soon after Neal had ended the call to Peter that Mozzie called to check on him.

"I just have one more spot to check and then I'm heading back to the office to meet Peter," Neal confided with his friend.

"Where are you heading now?" Mozzie asked interestedly.

"To the water front; just before James went into hiding he murmured something under his breath that I caught. He was hoping that Monday was better than 3345

as a hideout. I wondered what he meant but at the time wasn't able to ask. I did a quick search of the area and found it to be a partial address. I've found several street addresses with those numbers and have been checking them out looking for my father. The last one is located near the waterfront and since I was heading in that direction when you called I thought I would just check it out," explained Neal.

"Does the suit know that you are searching for James?"

"I talked to him before you called just now and told him that I was coming back," Neal said as he avoided answering the question. "He doesn't understand…I want to be the one to find James."

"Just be forewarned my friend that once Peter is finished with you that I'm getting my turn," yelled Mozzie before hanging up to call Peter. He knew the danger that Neal was walking into and as much as he didn't want to tell on him he also wanted him to be safe.

"Mozzie just called with a possible location for James Bennett," Peter said as he handed the partial address to Jones.

"Look for any address that is located near the waterfront and hurry that knucklehead of a CI of mine is there looking for James. He thought he would just check out the last address on his list before coming in," Peter growled with concern.

Diana and Jones just shook their heads with disbelief…they knew the trouble Neal was heading into in looking for his father and then dealing with their boss afterwards. "You get the sunburn lotion and I'll get the soft pillow," whispered

Diana to her colleague. Jones only nodded as he handed the found address to Peter.

"This has got to be where he's headed," he said as he joined Diana at the elevators.

Neal had only taken a few steps forward when James seemed to materialized in front of him. "Hello son, come to join me?"

"No way…I'm here to get you to turn yourself in and be cleared legally," Neal said honestly.

"You of all people want me to turn myself in?"

"Yes, Peter will swear that you only shot in self-defense. Senator Pratt was about to fire and you were quicker and shot him instead," Neal said fervently.

"You are just fooling yourself…why would Peter Burke say that when I left him to take the blame?"

"Because he is honest father…he will report it as he saw it," Neal replied simply.

"They aren't going to believe anything Peter Burke says…you haven't forgotten that he's been arrested for the Pratt's killing," sneered James.

"Peter has been cleared…the confession I recorded from you plus what Pratt's bodyguard saw was enough to get the charges dropped," explained Neal. "Please father, turn yourself in."

James shook his head with disbelief, "I can't believe that a son of mine would turn his dad into the cops."

"You're not my dad…you're only the man that fathered me. Any man can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad…and for me that is Peter," Neal said angrily.

"Why you little…," James raised his hand to strike Neal when he heard,

"FBI! You are under arrest!"

James and Neal both turned to see Peter, Diana and Jones all standing there pointing their weapons at James who raised his hands to surrender. Jones quickly cuffed him and led him away with Diana following behind. They wanted to give Peter and Neal some privacy.

"Peter you got here in the nick of time," cried Neal as he threw himself in the arms of his Dad.

"Neal, are you okay?" asked a worried Peter as he pulled the younger man into a hug.

"I'm fine," replied Neal as he pulled back with a smile, "you got here before he could hit me."

"I heard what you said about it taking a special person to become a Dad and for you it is me….did you really mean that?" Peter asked.

"Yes…you've always been there for me…trying to help me in all things and giving me the love I've craved…you and El both for that matter. Do you think she would mind if I called her "Mom" whenever I'm at your place?" asked Neal.

"You might as well…she considers you her son just as much as I do. She would be delighted for you to call her Mom and not only at home but out in the public as well," Peter said with a smile.

"W…would you mind if I called you Dad…publically that is. I already know that I can call you dad at home," Neal asked timidly.

Peter's expression answered that but he replied anyhow…"but of course, son…only I think that while at work, except when my closed office you had better still refer to me as Peter or Agent Burke when FBI higher ups are around."

Neal's smile even got bigger with that announcement but just as quickly it went away when Peter added, "Now that Diana and Jones have given us some privacy we have a matter of disobedience to contend with. What did I tell you I would do if you didn't come in at once?"

"T-that you would give me a t-thrashing I would remember for all times-s. But Dad I had to find James," explained Neal as he slowly began to back away.

Peter moved quickly to grab Neal and pull him towards his car. "We will finish this conversation at home but for now I'm making sure that you get to the office where we can finish our reports and get your anklet replaced."

The first person Neal saw upon entering the White Collar division was Agent Hughes and he was sitting at his old office, looking quite at home. "Where's Calloway?" Neal whispered.

"She's been replaced. It seems that when the higher ups in the FBI learned of her incompetence with the confiscated firearm, the one she took from me, and that it was the one that was used to shoot and kill Pratt they looked further in her appointment as Hughes replacement and decided that something was amiss. They also learned that Hughes dismissal came from an order from Pratt and immediately reinstated Hughes," explained Peter with a smile.

Neal took that in as he walked to his desk. "Just one more question…why did it take so long for Pratt's bodyguard to give his testimony of what he saw…to free you?"

"It seems that as soon as he saw James shoot Pratt he took off after James. James must have given him the slip and when the bodyguard returned he discovered that an arrest had been made in his boss' death and assumed that someone other than he had captured James. It wasn't until he heard from Pratt's people that I had been arrested that he came forth. He said he was surprised that someone as honorable as me was even a suspect but immediately cleared me. I asked him about the assault and he stated that neither you nor your father laid a hand on Pratt. That it had been him that James had pushed so charges were dropped against you," Peter hastened to explain before hurrying off to the two finger point he had received from Hughes. A moment later Neal followed as he too was summoned.

Neal's summons consisted only to have his anklet re-attached and to be sent back to his desk while Peter made his formal statement concerning Pratt's death and that James had only shot his self-defense. The fact that he had run hadn't helped his case but Peter had done all he could to help him and was dismissed and told to go home and to take his "surrogate" child with him. Hughes had said that with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Come on Neal…we have been dismissed for the day," Peter said as he stopped by his desk on his way home. It wasn't until they were on the ride home that Peter added. "Let's see what your mother has prepared for our supper," which brought a huge smile to Neal's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The scent of roasting chicken greeted Neal and Peter as they walked in. "You remembered to tell her what I wanted?" exclaimed Neal before exclaiming,

"Mom, I'm home!" in a loud voice.

He was surprised when El appeared and replied with "It's good that you finally arrived, son. I've got everything you like cooking," before pulling him into a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Thanks so much for bringing Peter home."

Neal nodded and stood back allowing his "parents" to hug and kiss; El was in tears at having her husband released and back in her arms safe and sound and it was some time that she could tear herself away to get supper on the table.

"That was delicious Mom," Neal said as he pushed away from the table, "but I need to leave now to get back to June's."

"I don't think so Neal," replied El. "I believe you and your Dad have something to discuss now and afterwards you will be too sore to sit for the journey back to June's."

Neal's mouth dropped…he was expecting Peter to say that but not El and it took him by surprise. "But Mom I only wanted to help…"

"Did you or didn't you tell your Dad that you were coming back to the White Collar division at once and not continue to look for James?" asked El sternly.

"I did but…"

"And didn't your Dad tell you what he would do if you didn't do it at once?"

"He did but…"

"So get your butt up those stairs to your room so he can give you the promised thrashing," she ordered at once.

Neal took one look at El before fleeing up the stairs to his room to await his Dad.

"Wow…maybe you should be the disciplinarian in the family instead of me…you seem better able to make him behave," Peter said with a smile.

El smiled and then said, "I know you have to punish him but he was torn between two fathers and wanted both to be free. He's chosen you over his birth father and that has got to be the hardest decision he's had to make since he started searching for him."

"Don't worry I will be fair and he will only be sitting uncomfortably for a few days," Peter promised as he walked slowly to his son's room.

"Can I come in?" Peter asked from the doorway.

Neal nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Dad, I'm so sorry for not obeying you earlier but I had to try again to get James to turn himself in."

"I realized that Neal but there was a reason I didn't want you to pursue him. He had already hurt you with his words and I was afraid that he would add to that bruise I see on your cheek. Diana told me that he had hit you earlier and I didn't want him to hurt you again. If you wanted to help all you had to do was call in the last address and we would have checked it out without you being hurt. Once of these days you are going to learn to listen to me…I only have your best interests at heart," Peter explained as he pulled Neal up and pushed him to the desk in the room.

"I'm going to give you twenty licks for disobeying me and endangering your life. Now bend over," instructed Peter as he removed his belt.

Neal reluctantly did as he was told and held on to the desk just as the first lick landed on his backside followed by four more as Peter striped his backside. Neal began to yip and yell from the second lick on. The next five licks were placed down his right side from waist to upper thighs; they next five covered his left side and the final five covered his sit spots. Neal was sobbing hard by then and didn't even realize that Peter had stopped until he found himself in his father's arms being comforted.

It didn't take long before Peter had him in bed residing on his stomach as he sat down in the rocking chair that he moved next to the bed. "Son I know that you have always heard the old adage that 'this hurts me as much as it does you' but in this case I want you to know that it is true. It hurts the parent to have to punish their child but it is something that must be done if they want their child to grown up to be law abiding and honorable. My father did it to me and I learned from those punishments but you never had a father to teach you so we are starting late. I want you to know that all is forgiven…your slate is clean once again. I just ask that you try hard not to put yourself in this position again. I love you Neal and want only the best for you."

Peter wasn't surprised to find that sometime during his speech that Neal had fallen asleep. He stood up and kissed the top of his head before walking to the door way and just as he was about to turn the light out he heard Neal say, "I love you too…Dad!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This is addressed to only the two guest reviews I received Thursday. I don't know if you will continue to read my story or not but on the off shoot that you do I have something to say about your comments. 1. There was a warning about my story containing the spanking of an adult and although it wasn't listed in the summary it was in the sentence underneath in **BOLD **type. It was placed right before the listing of Chapter 1. You would have to be blind or dumb not to see, read or understand its meaning. 2. I am the one that is appalled at your behavior of not first becoming a member of this fan fiction site before you review a story knowing that whatever comment you make will not be answered by the author of the story that you just trashed…at least give us a chance to respond to your comments. After all the membership is free; what was it in your case….too lazy to fill out a form before you read? 3. When I read a story I don't like I just don't review it. Why make someone who has worked hard on their story feel badly by your comments…just say nothing and move on to a story you do like. Now back to the story...

**Epilogue:**

As the Burkes were headed down the stairs to get ready for breakfast there came a knock on the door. Peter looked at the clock on the wall and murmured, "Now who could that be at seven in the morning?" but dutiful went and answered the door to reveal Mozzie holding his newspaper.

"Mozzie….thanks," he said as he received the paper before the little guy went past him without another word and headed up the stairs to Neal's room.

El walked over to stand next to him just as mystified as he was to watch him go up. "What was all of that about?" she asked and only got a shrug from her husband and a shake of his head.

They were about to discuss it again when they heard several loud swats and then yelling and crying that could only come from Neal. El started up the stairs only to be held back by Peter who was smiling.

"He's hurting our son and you are smiling," cried El angrily.

"No he's carrying out a promise he made to Neal yesterday," explained Peter as his smile grew in width.

"Explain?"

"When Mozzie called me yesterday to tell me about where James might be he also mentioned that Neal was going to check out this last location before coming in like he promised…only he hadn't told me the part about checking out the last address. Mozzie had tried to convince Neal to leave that to us but Mr. Stubborn wouldn't hear about it so Mozzie implied heavily that he was going to take him to task after I finished with his disobedience. I bet Neal thought like I did that it was only an empty threat but hearing what I'm hearing now it seems that he was quite serious and he is giving Neal a spanking he won't soon forget."

"Peter he won't be able to sit for the rest of the week…not comfortably at least,"

El cried as her motherly tendencies came out.

"But he won't be disobeying Mozzie and me until his butt cools down," Peter replied as they heard the swats stopping even though the sobbing could still be heard. A moment a well satisfied Mozzie came down with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"I could really use a cup of coffee about now Mrs. Suit," cried Mozzie, "that was hard to do."

"Yeah, we have also learned that being a parent is a hard profession," replied Peter as he led the way to the kitchen. Soon they were all enjoying a cup of Italian roast coffee.

"Is this the first time you had to spank Neal?" Peter asked conversationally as he bit also in the coffee cake that his wife had brought.

"No, the first time was when he tried to pick a pocket when he wasn't talented enough not to get caught," Mozzie replied with a smile. "He yelled and begged and promised me he wouldn't do it again if I would only stop," he recalled.

"And did he?"

"Only until his butt cooled off," Mozzie admitted, "which wasn't very long. I caved him when he started to cry."

"I wasn't crying because of the spanking but because I got something in my eye; I was fifteen at the time," corrected a red eyed Neal.

"Did you get the same sort of stuff in your eyes now as well?" Mozzie asked, "since I assume that you are going to tell me another load of bull for the crying you did a few minutes ago."

Neal only glared at him as he rubbed his butt. "Why are you here and why did you just spank me? Dad did too good of a job on my butt last night; I can barely move and I won't be able to sit comfortably today."

Mozzie let him take a few sips of coffee before replying. "I made you a promise yesterday Neal and as you just felt it, I kept it."

Neal looked blankly at him as he replayed what happened yesterday in his mind but when his eyes got big Peter and El knew that he remembered what Mozzie was talking about. "But Mozzie I thought that was only an empty threat like all of the others."

Mozzie said, "What do you think now?"

"That you meant it," admitted Neal before turning to El to complain,

"Why did you give him your wooden spatula to use on me?"

"Oh Sweetie, that didn't come from me but if he had asked I would have gladly let him borrow it. You have got to learn to be more careful and not to make promises that you have no intension on keeping," El said as he got up and patted him lightly on the butt.

Neal yipped with pain and backed away. "Then what did you use on me?" Neal asked Mozzie, "it really burns."

Mozzie held up a child's toy, "It's called a paddle ball….maybe you remember playing with one as a child. I just removed the ball and string before using it on you and if you had slept in pajama bottoms it might not have hurt as badly," retorted Mozzie.

"Can I see that Mozzie?" Peter asked interested. "I remember playing with one like this as a child. I'm glad that my dad didn't think to use it on my butt when I was bad," he added as he looked the toy over.

Neal didn't like the way the conversation was heading and a quickly sought to redirect Peter in another direction.

"Dad can you call in for me and tell Agent Hughes that I can't come in today?"

"Sure, no problem I'll be happy to call Reese and tell him that you got two spankings because of your actions of yesterday and you're too sore to come into work today," Peter said with a grin as he started for the phone.

"DAD! NO! You can't tell him that," Neal said as his face burned red with embarrassment.

"Sweetie…go and get a shower and then come down for breakfast and we will think of something to make today easier to bear," El said to assure her son.

Neal gave her a look but did as he was told and soon was dressed and ready to head out to work with his dad. "Well, did you think of something?" Neal said hopefully.

El nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him the largest and fluffiest pillow she could find. "Here you go son…go and have a wonderful day; your father has plenty of cold cases for you to supervise so you will be needing this."

"MOM!"

**The End**


End file.
